


Abandon All Hope

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles You Slut, Literary References & Allusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you make a fellow grad student not want to kill his advisor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon All Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/gifts).



“I’m assuming you had a good meeting with Platt today?” Erik asked, his irritation showing as Charles walked into their small apartment in Durham.

“I wouldn’t call it _great_ , but we discussed what I should think about presenting at APSA in New Orleans in a few months.”

“From the three papers you’re writing with him.”

“I guess. But he’s the one who has to take the lead on most of them, so I’m going with something smaller for a poster session. Sunday morning, when no one will be awake.”

“Except for those few people looking to find a new professor for later. You know all those old professors just look for the grad students that are nearly finished to chat them up. You’ll be fine and everyone who you see will be hung over anyway...”

“It’s not always like that.”

“It is for you, golden boy.”

Charles walked over to Erik, knowing that his boyfriend needed some encouragement today. “I take it Shaw’s meeting wasn’t a good one.”

“How’d you guess?”

“The three beer bottles on the table were part of the giveaway.”

“Well, yes, it was horrible. He doesn’t think my research is worth anything right now. It’s not _on point enough_.”

“But he’s the one who said it was a good topic earlier.”

“It’s because he’s a bastard. He wants to see me suffer.”

Charles put a hand on Erik’s knee, trying to be a calming influence when he knew Erik’s ire could be explosive. “He can’t be that awful.”

“You’re not the one trying to make it as an English Ph.D student with a man who read anything after 1940.” Erik huffed in frustration before grabbing for the neck of his half-full beer.

“He’s that bad?” Charles asked.

“You’ve been to department parties with me. You know how much of a philistine he is.”

“He shouldn’t be an English professor then,” was all Charles could muster.

“Tell that to Harvard. They gave him the Ph.D.”

“I promise, it’ll be fine. Why don’t we just not think about it for the night,” Charles added, as he moved his hand up from Erik’s knee towards his crotch.

“If you say so, Professor Xavier,” Erik drawled.

“I’m not there yet,” Charles said, squeezing Erik’s leg for good measure.

“You will be, before me,” Erik murmured into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Forget that for now.” Charles stood up from the couch, pulling Erik up by the shirt and started to drag him into their bedroom.

They made quick work of their clothes as they walked over to their room, shirts flying into the air before belts clicked open and jeans fell to the floor.

“How are you going to make me forget?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out in a few minutes. You’re still wearing far too much.”

“Same to you.” The sound of boxers against the hardwood floor was the last thing Erik focused on before Charles was walking towards him, eyes blown wide with lust and determination. “What did you have in mind today?” Erik asked, though he was having a hard time thinking as he watched Charles step closer to him.

“I think we’ll start with a little Dante on your part,” Charles said, voice low, almost a whisper.

Erik fumbled before he tried to think through the request. “Dante? Why?”

“In honor of that philistine, I think reciting some _Inferno_ while I--” Charles trailed off, his hand ghosting across Erik’s torso before moving towards Erik’s cock.

“While you, what?” Erik’s breath started to come in heavy spurts, his attention split between his hardening erection and Charles’ movements. Charles sank to his knees as Erik watched awestruck.

“So, you’ll recite _Inferno_ , word for word, or I’ll stop,” Charles added, holding his hand just around Erik’s erection.

“Any translation?”

“We’ll, I know you know them so well. Let’s go with Ellaby’s 1874,” Charles replied, his mouth covered the head of Erik’s cock.

_”On life’s mid-way--ere half my days were o’er,  
All in a darksome wood I roved astray,  
Wherein the way of truth was seen no more.”_

Charles’ mouth wrapped around Erik, teasing as he breathed across it as Erik continued to recite the opening of Dante’s descent into Hell.

Erik stopped, catching his breath before he realized that Charles had stopped his ministrations. Looking down, Charles merely looked up with his half-lidded eyes, waiting for Erik to continue.

As Erik went back to his task, his voice pitched higher, straining from Charles’ careful work.

_”And like as one forth from the sea's domain  
Escaped unto the shore with labouring breath  
Turns back and gazes at the perilous main;”_

Charles hummed against Erik, Erik’s hips pitching forward to push more of himself into Charles’ mouth. Charles only moaned louder, sucking harder before moving his other hand to massage Erik’s balls.

Feeling the edges of his rising orgasm, Erik stopped his recitation, hoping that Charles would continue. The silence in the room broke as Charles moved his mouth away with a loud pop.

Erik, stunned, looked down at Charles, mouth wet with pre-come and saliva.

“What did I say?” Charles asked after wiping away some of the spit.

“I’m close.”

“But you stopped. I wanted to hear you get to the part about the gates.”

“Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. Happy now?”

“Not in the least,” Charles said, using one hand to lift himself up from the floor.

“You’re horrible, Charles Francis Xavier.”

“Then you’ll just have to punish me for it, won’t you?” Charles added, rising up off the floor, a smirk set across his face.

“You’ll regret that, later.”

“I’m planning on it.” Charles dropped himself on their mattress before he arched his back as if to prove Erik wrong.

“Then, let me prove my point.” Erik’s predatory gaze had Charles’ eyes lighting up. Erik was certain he would not regret stopping his recitation. Not when Charles was sprawled out against their bed, wanton and pliant, waiting for his boyfriend to ravage him whole.

Erik’s smile widened before he finally closed the distance between them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dante quoted came from Ellaby's translation (thank you Google Books!) APSA's (American Political Science Association) annual conference is in New Orleans this year.


End file.
